Service providers, such as cable providers, cellular providers, and/or satellite providers, may provide media using media broadcasts, on demand video, calls, email, and the like to a plurality of different devices (for example, television, mobile phone, tablets, set-top boxes and the like). Such service providers may also connect user devices to communications networks such as the Internet and/or cable networks. Deploying infrastructure for the services described above, in many cases, may be costly, and integrating legacy devices with new infrastructure technologies can be challenging.